Clay "Razor" Weston
OC is created by CaptainRAZOR322. Anyone who helps in making this character shall be credited. Profile Name: Clay Weston Nickname: Razor (prefers to be called Razor) Race: Caucasian Species: Human Age: 19 Height: 5'11" Weight: 150 lbs. Hair color: Black Eye color: Red Favorite color of all: Blue Strengths: Sword fighting and Dust use. Weakness: Unconfirmed so far. Title: The Soldier with a mouth Family: Twin brother of Lt. Black. Sisters: Alice Fan of: Hisei Tokuhana Appearence He's 5'11 *close to Black's height* is 150 lbs. *5 lbs. over Black* has red hair that goes down to the back of his head. Crimson Red eyes. He wears a blood red coat and red sneakers. Has on a black t-shirt, black combat pants, and black fingerless gloves. Personality He is not much of a nice guy like Black. In fact the opposite. He is perverted, rude, disrespectful, annoying, and most of all half way between stupid and smartass. Though said all that, he has violent issues when seeing his brother most of the times. He has brother issues with Black since childhood. He tends to try to be the best and strongest brother of all, but sometimes failing at the same time. It's more like he wins some and loses some through out his life time. He was always an over competative brat to Black. Though he has some jealousy issues here and there. But when Black shows up, he goes beserk. He has been quite a classic beserker in battles, but not too dumb or smart. He is a more street smart person when it comes to battles. Over all, if he starts losing he gets more crazy until he cant fight anymore and passes out. Weapon and Abilities As a twin, he too has a blade and a gun. But not just a blade and gun, both at once. The sword is on his back when not in use. His sword/gun is named the Heart Breaker. It is at least 5' long and 5" wide due to it being a gun as well. It is a squared shaped Claymore type sword. The gun part is a special made semi-auto shotgun. He uses special rounds that fires a slug 1st for range and buckshot for medium and close range. He uses a variety of Dust rounds but uses mostly Red. His sword shortens up when using the shotgun part itself. It shortens to at least to 2.5' long. But he could still use it when the sword is fully extended as well. His Aura glows dark red, mainly speed, stamina, and strength. Backstory Born into a large Hunter/Huntress military family, Clay went through many training exercises to hone his skills. Though he was an over competitive little brother. He always fought Black to be the strongest brother in the family. Years past as Clay was accepted into Beacon. Now it was his time to shine, and beat his brother at his own game. He did, however, see his brother but he never went up to fight him or talk to him. Because Clay stuck to the shadows and stalked him, he knows at least everything he has done without his brother. Black was team leader, he got a girlfriend, he has at least befriended two teams *besides his own*, and went on amazing adventures. Jealousy over took Clay and began plotting a scheme to get back at his brother. When that day comes, Black wont know what hit him. So, in order to get Black with one hell of a surprise attack, he left and went to Menagerie to plan his scheme. But that was when he saw Hisei fighting the One-eyed Narasimha. So amazed and scared at the same time, he ran deeper in to the woods and went mad crazy in his scheme. Then he was finally finished with his plot and went back to Beacon. It was time to give him what's been coming to him for a long time. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character